Musicians and other performers often use microphones to amplify sound from loudspeakers. While there are a myriad of different cabinets and microphones, typically the microphone is mounted in a clip that is attached to a tripod, and the tripod is placed in front of the cabinet. The tripod may include a flexible gooseneck to assist with positioning of the microphone adjacent the speaker housed in the cabinet, but in any case the musician adjusts the position of the tripod so that the microphone is maintained close to the speaker so that it accurately amplifies the sound.
In many cases there are numerous electrical cords and microphone cables scattered around a stage. This is particularly true where a multi-performer band is playing on stage, where each musician may have multiple instruments, microphones, cabinets and other powered equipment. Numerous cords running around a stage can present all sorts of problems, including tripping hazards. A very common problem occurs with microphones set up on tripods in front of cabinets: performers and others on the stage often trip on the cables or kick them enough to dislodge the tripod so that the microphone is positioned incorrectly relative to the speaker. Tripping can be dangerous to the performer, and improperly positioned microphones degrade the sound quality.
The present invention is a microphone mounting device that is designed to adapt to a cabinet so that a microphone is held in desired proximity to loudspeakers, and so that cables associated with the microphone may be kept out of the way of performers as they move around a stage. The microphone mount of the present invention is defined by an elongate body with arms that grip the cabinet—the body may be extended and retracted to vary the length of the body between the arms. An interface at one end of the body allows a microphone to be positioned adjacent a speaker housed in the cabinet.